stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Benson
Full Name: Benson Betty Banks *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 26' *'Theme Song(followed by the rest of his playlist): ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YshEhy34IHc&list=PL6D2A9934238F3015&feature=plpp_play_all *'Occupation: Works for a theatrical company helping out behind the scenes at plays, music and movie events' *'Faction: Bandito' History A work in progress. X081 His family moved to Step City when Benson was 3 x084Benson was 6 when Step City was cut off from the rest of the world x086 V-Day The year in which V-Day occurred he had a rough transition to toon and his mom thought something was wrong with him and that it wasn’t a vibe. He felt sick most of the time and his family only seemed concerned with his appearance. x091 His family became part of the Funk Mafia x096 Benson became a Rollerbandito at 18. Takes many preformance art/ dance classes to step up his dances. In this year he also began work with the theater. x099 Benson falls back to the Funk mafia temorarily to fight along side family in the War of 99 It is unknown if his mother or any other previous family are still around and if they are still with the Funk Mafia. x001 - The Theater Benson worked at allowed him to work on his own projects in their wearhouse if he promissed to keep up all the stage props and lights in working order. x101 - Solar Flare- Nothing really happened to his vibe. Actually no he turned into a cat temorarily. That was weird but he was still a toon cat at least.... He coughed up hairballs for a couple days after. FlashBack- Benson had blotted out the first time he turned toon for a long time due to some nasty occurances afterwords. However forgetting about it turned out to not be such a good idea and the memories flooded in, in nightmarish technicolor. Throwing Benson's mind into a part of himself he wasnt aware existed, and leaving himself unawar to what was happening real time. ----- Personality Happy go lucky guy and rather clumsy when it comes to work. He is a ray of sunshine and smiles and doesnt love anything more than making people laugh. He wants to become a preformer despratly but has goofed up all his auditions and wrecked enough projects in the theater to be on permanent clean up duty. If any teachers were to put up with him long enough to help him control himself he would be most appreciative, the only problem being that he cant control himself enough to have money to pay a teacher with. He unfortunatly is terrible with money and blows most of it off on clothes instead fo nessisitys like food and paying his bills. The owner of his building has threatened to boot him out on multiple occasions when he forgot to pay up. There is a high risk possibility of him becoming homeless and he is quite aware of this but cannot keep his wallet under control. He would take away his vibe but without it hes just an awkward, shy, dorky and kinda depressed guy. Hed rather not have anyone see this side of him. Dance \ Vibe style Swing Is Bensons preffered dance style but he often mixes things up with Jazz. He was trained in many different dances such as tap, ballroom, latin but isnt as good. And he is just a major cluts when it comes to anything else especially ballet or any dance that should be more graceful. Bensons Toon Vibe doesnt mean hes 100% toon. In fact hes closer to 20% toon on a daily basis, meaning he is suseptable to ingury and can not preform many of the more bonecrunching acts seen in cartoons. If there is hopping music about his vibe will charge enough for him to bounce back from blows and use more advanced toon antics. When Benson is mad he- well best not to get him mad... thats pretty hard to do though His One major weakness is water. You can literally wash his vibe away. although depending on how much vibe he has he may have to be contained in a pool or something but usually just being sprayed with a hose will do > Character Relationships Funk Mafia Miss Anna Marie- Shes a real tough cookie for a 12 year old. She is also incredibly serious about this whole fighting things, but I'll get her to laugh. Frankie- *eyebrow waggle* Benson would like to be friends with him but also it's just really funny to flirt with guys so this probably wont end well when Benny finally meets Frankie. This is why you dont have guy friends Benson. The UG Muffy- CUTE BABY cute baby cutiieeee. EARS. CUTE. Banditos Bedlam- He enjoys hanging out with him and messing up some pretty walls with bad art and Bedlam seems amused by Bensons vibe. Ink - WOW WHAT A CUTI- Oh gosh what wh- did you just age. Benson is highly confused by Ink's vibe most of the time. How old is she really and does thinking her older self is a babe count as being a pedo.??? Just no. Friends. Rigel- If benson used the term Bro this would be it. RoboBro got his back with music. Thinks hes the neatist guy ever. Robots are cool and he will never understand them completly. He just sees them just as really cool people and treats them exactly as he would a normal guy in cool robo gear. Ross- He shouldnt play favorites but Favorite cutie. Benson can enteract with her vibe pictures and its great fun. Her dads kind of a stick in the mud though. He doesnt want to hang out with Benson at all. :c Bonnie: Mom complex. Squares Bianca: OH GOD NO. I'M NOT READY TO DIE. jk He acctually gets a hoot out of being chased by this madwoman. But enough can be enough he needs a breather too. Bianca is Bensons Ex with quite the attitude and energy when he shows his face. Bennett- Although her vibe gives him some of the worst chills he cant pass up an opertunity to flirt with such a fine lady. She seems to share some of his tastes in music as well and he cant wait to find a time to snag a quick swing dance with her. Miscellaneous Information Category:Roller Banditos Category:Characters Category:Benson